


Color My World

by Gay_Space_Prince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Flirting, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Matt and Shiro are both fucking nerds, Matt is gay, Mention of abuse, Mutual Pining, Romance, Shiro is pan, colorblind until you have a bonding moment with your partner, colorblind until you have a bonding moment with your soulmate, i don't know how to tag, klance is pre-existing couple, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Space_Prince/pseuds/Gay_Space_Prince
Summary: Matt wants to see color. Shiro wants to fall in love. Everything has to start somewhere, right? They didn't know where that was, but they'd be damned if they weren't willing to look.Soulmate AU where everything is black and white until you emotionally bond with your soulmate.





	1. The Beginnings of Something New

Matt wanted to see color. His parents would always tell him,  _ Oh Matt, it’s amazing when you finally see it. We nearly screamed when it happened to us.  _ It’s wasn’t that he even wanted to fall in love, but trying to fathom colors when his entire world was monochrome? Well, truthfully, it was impossible. You can’t just imagine new colors, that had been true for eternities. Sure, he knew what items had been named red, yellow, whatever, but he had no idea what that even looked like. His entire world was shades of grey. Matt had decided that this whole soulmate thing was crazy, but he was determined to find his.

 

“You’re on those dumb dating sites again?” Matt nearly jumped out of his chair, startled to see his younger sister standing behind him.

 

“K-Katie! How long have you been standing there?!” She smirked at him smugly.

 

“Long enough, big brother. Are you really  _ that _ desperate? You’re not gonna find your true love through Tinder,” she said, relishing in the situation.

 

“I don’t even want it for the whole love thing,” Matt sighed. “I just... I want to see color.”

 

“Yeah, well the only color you’ll be seeing if you go on these sites will be white,” Katie laughed.

 

“Katie!” Matt felt his face get hot, embarrassed by his sister’s lewd comment. “Get out of here!” He got up, chasing Katie, who at this point was howling with laughter, out of his room. Matt admitted that Katie had a point though, there was no way he was gonna meet the love of his life on a dating website. He needed to get out more.

 

\--

 

Somehow, Matt ended up at the bookstore.  _ Ugh, this is the exact reason I’ll never find my soulmate. This is the exact reason I’ll never find them, I’m too much of a nerd.  _ He decided not to let it bother him though. Books calmed him, and helped clear his mind. He didn’t need a lover to let his imagination drift him into a new world. Though it was frustrating to read books that described things in color.

 

Matt walked into the comic book section, slightly annoyed by all the novels by non-colorblind people. They were well-written, of course, but he just couldn’t grasp his head around the concept of color. At least manga were already in black and white; or so he’d been told. Matt browsed the aisle, hoping to find the new volume of a series he’d been following about some magical robot lions that had to save the universe.

 

_ Ah, there it is! Chapter 12, finally.  _ As Matt reached for the last volume on the shelf, he didn't notice the other man in the aisle with him. The one who also happened to be reaching for the same book. Matt, startled by the sudden hand on his, jumped back in reflex. He looked up at the other man, taking in his... well, attractive features. 

 

He was tall, with a muscular build and large biceps. Matt felt like they could crush his head like a grape, but the soothing expression the man wore told him he was safe from that. His face was chiseled, but with soft, concerned eyes, almost like a puppy’s. There was a deep scar reaching horizontally across his nose. The sides of his head were shaved, leaving a dark mat of hair on top, with a light streak of bangs falling just above his right eye. Matt couldn't deny it, this was one of the most beautiful men he'd ever seen, ranking somewhere around Zac Efron.

 

“Oh no, sorry! Did I startle you?” He asked, his voice sounding smooth and caring. Matt hoped that this dude couldn’t see color, cause he was sure his face must’ve been red from blushing.

 

“O-oh, no, don't worry about it! I can be really dense sometimes, so I didn't see you there,” Matt said, trying to keep whatever cool he had left.

 

“Dense, huh? Looked more like you were entranced by the book you were about to grab,” he smiled.  _ Damn, _ he had a gorgeous smile.

 

“Well, it is my favorite series at the moment,” Matt explained, still slightly bashful.

 

“Yours too?” The man asked, seeming pleased.

 

Matt smiled a bit. “You like it too?” The man nodded.

 

“Yeah, I really love the character depth. Some of them are really relatable,” he said.

 

“Yeah! I really like the action too, though not being able to tell which lion is which can be confusing sometimes,” Matt chuckled nervously. The man’s eyebrows perked up a little before settling to normal again.

 

“You can’t see color yet?” Matt was confused as to why the man seemed surprised.

 

“Nope,” Matt confessed, looking down a bit. “I’ve always wanted to see it, but I’m not exactly prime boyfriend material, or soulmate, whatever.. Just a dork,” he said, smiling disheartenedly.

 

“What’s wrong with dorks?” Matt looked up at him again. “Dorks are great,” he continued. “I mean, they get so excited over their little obsessions and it’s really nice to watch. It’s cute.”

 

Matt could feel his heart beating faster by the second. “You really have a way with words, don’t you?” The man’s smile became brighter than the sun, and Matt swore he was about to go blind.

 

“Takashi Shirogane,” he said, holding out his hand. “Everyone just calls me Shiro though.”

 

“Shiro, huh?” Matt took his hand, shaking it. “I’m Matt. Matt Holt.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Matt,” Shiro replied, seeming pleased to know Matt’s name. Of course, Matt took little notice.

 

Matt nodded, smiling at Shiro. “You too, Shiro,” he said, enjoying the fluidity and gentleness of his name. He didn’t know why, but it... soothed him. 

 

“Oh, right.” Shaking himself out of his daze, Shiro grabbed the last copy of the comic off the shelf and handed it to Matt. “Here, you can have it. I can just wait until they restock.”

 

Matt shook his head. “Thanks, but no. You should have it. At least you can tell which lion is on the front,” he chuckled. Shiro looked at him confusedly.

 

“I can’t see color,” he said. 

 

_ That means he’s probably available,  _ Matt’s thoughts invaded.

 

“Ah... Sorry I assumed. What color is your hair then?”

 

“It’s just black and white,” he admitted. “I don’t really mind the whole color thing, it’s an okay aesthetic for me. Seeing it does sound cool though.”

 

“Hmm, maybe we could both buy it?” Matt was coming up with a plot that his sister would be proud of him for. Well, it wasn’t as sinister as anything she’d come up with, but Matt figured he may as well go for it.

 

Shiro’s eyebrows perked up. “What do you mean? We both buy the book?”

 

“Yeah,” Matt started, ready to take a risk. “We could split the money for it, and read it together, if you’d like.” Shiro sent him an amused glare, seeming to catch on to Matt’s drift.  _ Ah shit, he’ll probably just make me take it. _

 

“Okay, sure,” Shiro finally agreed, crossing his arms across his chest. “But I don’t share my comics with just anyone... Maybe we should get to know each other better first, say, over a cup of coffee?” His slight smirk was knowing, and Matt could tell that he figured it out.

 

_ Wait, but if he caught on... And agreed... Holy shit. _

 

Matt felt like he was smiling a bit too much, but he didn’t care. “Sounds good.”

 

\--

 

“Your dad is Professor Holt?!” Matt could swear he saw Shiro nearly spit out his mocha. He laughed a little, amused at Shiro’s reaction.

 

“I take it you know him,” Matt replied, sitting back in his seat.

 

“He’s my astronomy professor,” Shiro explained. “He’s one of my best teachers, actually, but I haven’t talked to him one on one very much.”

 

“Maybe that could change,” Matt muttered under his breath.

 

“Huh?” Shiro asked, not hearing Matt.

 

“Oh, nothing,” Matt said, brushing the subject off. “Anyways, why are you taking astronomy? What’s your major?” Shiro’s eyes lit up a bit.

 

“I’m majoring in education, but I really love astronomy, so it’s more of an elective class for me, I guess,” Shiro explained. “I’ve always really loved stargazing. Something about it just feels... special to me.”

 

Matt smiled. Shiro really was something. Matt didn't know what, but he knew he liked it. “Stargazing sounds fun, I haven't done that since my sister was little and she wanted to go with me,” he prompted. Matt could’ve sworn that Shiro’s eyes lit up like the night sky.

 

“Maybe we could go stargazing sometime, if you’d like that.”

 

“I'd love to,” Matt said, taking a sip from his latte. “We should also probably read this book together soon as well, we both bought it, after all.”

 

Some type of shade on Shiro’s cheeks and ears darkened, and he scratched the back of his head nervously, looking away from Matt. “Well...” he started hesitantly, trying to keep up an awkward smile. “I'm free tonight, so if you want to come over...” Shiro trailed off, waiting for a response as Matt stared, not knowing if what had just happened really happened.

 

“I mean, if you're sure that's alright...” Matt wasn’t sure how to feel, since Shiro was technically still a stranger. But at the same time, some gut feeling was telling him to  _ do it, just go. _ Shiro smiled, trying to mask his own nervousness.

 

“Well, I do have a roommate if that makes you feel any better. Though, I don’t know if he’ll be there or not...” Matt tilted his head questioningly.

 

“Why wouldn’t he be there?”

 

“Well... It’s the weekend, and he and his boyfriend normally... Stay over at each other’s places then. So, if we walk into my place and you hear a lot of loud noises coming from the other room, well...” Shiro trailed off awkwardly, and even in monotone, Matt could tell he was blushing.

 

“Ah... I see,” Matt said after a second of uncomfortable silence. “I’d offer my place, but I still live with my family, so I’m not sure how they’d feel about me bringing home someone they didn’t know.”

 

“Apartment it is then,” Shiro decided. “If you want to, that is.” Matt weighed his options. Go with this man he’d only met a couple hours ago to his apartment? Decline and go home, and maybe meet him some other time?

 

Eh, whatever. Matt wanted to read the new volume of that comic.

 

“Sure, why not?”

 

\--

 

“Well, here we are,” Shiro said, opening the door for Matt. The apartment was clean, with wooden floors and a slightly large rug with shoes on it in the entranceway.

 

“Oh, should I take off my shoes?” Matt probably would have anyways, but he thought it would be better to ask.

 

“Yes please,” Shiro replied, I'm half Japanese, as you probably guessed from my name, so I like to keep some of my home traditions. Plus, it keeps the apartment cleaner this way.” As soon as he said it, Matt heard a loud thud coming from the other room.

 

“Ugh,  _ yes _ , Keith! Right there!” Matt felt himself blush, realizing that Shiro’s roommates must’ve been there. And wow, loud noises was no exaggeration. He looked up at Shiro, who was covering his face with his hand, obviously embarrassed. He took his hand away from his face, looking angry as he kicked off his shoes and stormed towards the noise. Matt quickly took off his shoes as well, trying to keep up with Shiro.

 

“I  _ told  _ you two to stop--” Shiro paused after throwing the door open. “Playing Twister...?” Matt walked closer, peering into the doorway. There was a slender, short and somewhat dark-haired guy with slightly shaded skin and a pale, somewhat emo-looking Asian man with an even darker mullet. And a Twister mat on the floor. Matt couldn’t comprehend what the two must’ve done to get themselves in the positions they were in, much less how they were still even spinning the arrow thing.

 

“What, we can’t have a little fun? We already finished our homework,” said the short-haired one.

 

“I just, I-” Shiro stuttered, “Well, it certainly  _ sounded _ like you were doing something else.” The mullet one groaned, sounding annoyed.

 

“Lance was just being stupid,” he sighed.

 

“Keith! I’ll have you know that dirty talking while playing Twister is considered one of the most arousing forms of foreplay there is!” Lance said, sounding offended.

 

“Says who?” Keith asked, practically barking his question at Lance.

 

“Says me! Says anyone!”

 

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Keith chuckled, trying to hold back the smile that was crawling onto his face. Lance smirked, sitting down and repositioning himself sitting up to face Keith. Keith did the same, facing Lance while the two of them giggled with their foreheads touched together. Lance gave Keith a quick peck on the lips and they laughed even more, taking in the other’s presence. 

 

Okay, so Matt admitted that it seemed nice. To be in a relationship like that, that is. 

 

Shiro cleared his throat, directing the couple's attention to himself. “Anyways,” he started, “This is Matt. He’s our guest for right now, so please just be hospitable.” The two finally saw Matt, who had eventually made his way to standing in the doorway, just behind Shiro.

 

“Okay Shiro, I see you,” Lance remarked, narrowing his eyes. “Bringing a dude home, nice.” 

 

“Watch it, Lance,” Shiro warned. Lance stood up and walked over to Matt, extending a hand to him. Matt shook it, smiling at Lance.

 

“Nice to meet you,” Matt said. “Lance, right?” Lance smiled back.

 

“Yup, and the loser with the mullet is my boyfriend and soulmate, Keith.” Keith, still on the floor, waved a hand at Matt.

 

“Hey,” Keith said.

 

“Your soulmate? Does that mean you two can see color?” Keith nodded, standing up and walking up to Matt as well.

 

“Yeah, our visions came into color a few months ago, when we were out driving and had some kind of moment. Keith here nearly crashed the damn car,” Lance teased. Keith shot a friendly glare at him.

 

“At least I can actually drive, instead of whatever you do,” he retorted. Lance scoffed.

 

“Must be nice,” Matt mused, partially to himself. Lance shrugged, smiling as he reached an arm around Keith’s waist.

 

“Sure, it’s nice,” Lance started. He looked at Keith, who was smiling back at him.

 

“But it doesn’t really matter much as long as you have your soulmate,” Keith finished, nuzzling the side of his head into Lance’s neck. Lance planted a kiss on Keith’s forehead.

 

“Anyways,” Lance smirked, shooting a look at Keith. “I think we should go back to my place and bother Hunk.” He looked at Shiro and winked. Shiro scowled at Lance, seeming annoyed.

 

“Have fun with that then,” Shiro groaned, rolling his eyes. The two left, but not before Lance made a clicking noise and shot finger guns at Shiro, which resulted in another groan from him and a snicker from Lance.

 

“They seem happy,” Matt thought out loud as they shut the door. Shiro sighed again, but turned to look at Matt.

 

“Yeah, they have their fun. They can be tiring to be around sometimes, but they're good guys.”

 

“Well anyways,” Matt said, holding up the comic in his hand. “Why don’t we go read this?”

 

Shiro smiled again. “Sure.”


	2. Saturday Sounds Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shiro has no idea what he's doing so he makes pizza rolls for the boy he likes
> 
> I feel like this chapter is a little tedious LMAO but I hope y'all enjoy it! I'll do my best to finish strong with the next chapter, so stay tuned! Sorry for such a long hiatus, I'm a really slow writer sometimes haha...

Shiro had always kinda wanted to fall in love, and by god, Matt Holt wasn't making it hard. He knew it shouldn't work this fast, but every new thing he learned about Matt made him happier to know him. The two had been cuddled up - well, almost cuddled up, they were sitting very close to each other - on the couch for a while now, trying to read the comic they bought, but they ended up talking to each other more than anything. An outsider watching their conversations would never have guessed that they had only met each other earlier that day.

 

“Holy shit,” Matt breathed as they finally somehow finished the comic. “Are you kidding me? That cliffhanger was NOT okay.” Shiro nodded his head in agreement.

 

“Yeah, what happened to the red and black paladins? They seemed like they got pretty beat up,” Shiro said. Matt bit his lower lip, pondering, and  _ god, _ Shiro thought it was cute. Suddenly, he looked up at Shiro, a slight sense of dread in his eyes.

 

“You don't think the black paladin will die, do you?” Shiro could've sworn he saw tears starting to well up in Matt’s eyes. He panicked, not knowing what to do, and ended up tenderly stroking Matt’s hair, placing a finger on the other’s lips to shush him.

 

“Shh, it'll be okay, Matt,” Shiro assured, simultaneously moving and regretting every decision his body had made for him. “He’ll find a way out, he always does.” He mustered the courage to look at Matt’s face, eyes wide and in awe of something. Little did Shiro know it was in awe of him, but of him it was nonetheless. It was hard for the two of them not to just straight up kiss the other full on the lips, because  _ God,  _ it was tempting, but they both knew that was moving way too fast. They weren't in a relationship. They had only just met. That considered, why did they feel so drawn to each other?  Shiro slowly let go of Matt, who turned away in embarrassment.

 

“I, uh... I have to use your restroom,” Matt excused himself, trying not to rush out of the room. Thank god he had already noticed where it was, or he'd have to come back and ask. That'd only be more awkward. Matt locked the bathroom door behind him. He turned on the water, taking off his glasses, and splashed some into his face.

 

“You've got this, Matt,” he muttered to himself, looking into the mirror. “If you were weren't sure about him being into you now, this only helps confirm it... Right? Shiro's not like  _ him _ .” Matt shook his head, grabbing the hand towel next to the sink to dry his face off. He lightly slapped the sides of his face before going back out to face Shiro.

 

Shiro, who had been wallowing in embarrassment, decided to fix some snacks for Matt to get both their minds off the awkward situation that had just occurred. He opened his near-empty fridge, not finding much in his freezer either. Lance and Keith must've eaten earlier; they tended to go through a lot of snacks together. Shiro hoped Matt liked pizza rolls.

 

Matt walked back into the living room, noticing Shiro wasn't there. “Shiro?” 

 

“In the kitchen!” Matt moved towards Shiro's voice, entering the small kitchen. Shiro was grabbing plates from the cabinets, and Matt noticed something was heating up in the microwave.

 

“What are you making?” He asked, eyeing the microwave. Shiro turned around to look at Matt.

 

“Ah... Pizza rolls. Sorry if you don’t like them, we don’t have a whole lot for snacks around here right now,” Shiro chuckled, seeming a bit nervous.

 

“Oh, pizza rolls are fine! I love those things,” Matt assured, leaving out the fact that it was partially because they were easy to make with his lazy stay-at-home lifestyle. The microwave beeped, and Shiro turned back around to take a white plate out of it.

 

“I’ll let them cool down for a bit, the insides of these get really hot,” Shiro said. “Feel free to go back out into the living room.” Matt took Shiro's advice, sitting on the couch and moving over the clutter of papers on the coffee table. Shiro came out of the kitchen, setting down the plate of snacks as he sat down next to Matt.

 

“Bon appetit,” he joked awkwardly, “a lovely meal.” 

 

“Wow, you can even cook?” Matt laughed. “How else could you live up to the ideal male performance?”

 

“I don't even know how to respond to that,” Shiro chuckled. Matt smiled, finally feeling somehow comfortable in lightly flirting with Shiro. Sure, it was through memes, but it was flirting nonetheless. The two finished up the plate of pizza rolls pretty quickly, both of them hungrier than they realized. As he popped the last one into his mouth, Matt picked up his phone. He realized that he hadn't checked it since he got to Shiro's, judging by the amount of memes that Katie had texted to him, followed by a few extra texts.

 

**Demon Child:**

**> > (Sent Photo)**

**> > look at this photograph**

**> > everytime I do it makes me laugh**

**> > okay srsly where the fuck r u**

**> > don't tell me ur with one of those tinder ppl**

**> > DONT CONSUME ANY OF THE STUFF THEY GIVE U**

**> > I'm serious big brother. I'll fuking fite a ho if I need 2**

 

“Oh boy,” Matt sighed, “Katie seems to be getting worried for some reason.” 

 

Shiro looked at Matt inquisitively. “Katie?”

 

“My sister,” Matt explained. “Hold on, let me go call her real quick.” Shiro watched Matt walk off into the hallway, and pulled out his own phone, looking at the messages.

 

**Group Chat: Lance's memes are the spiciest**

**3:12 PM**

**> > Pidgey: guys I found my big bro scrolling through tinder lmaooo**

**> > Pidgey: he says he “just wants to see color” but im like **

**> > Pidgey: “boi only color ur gonna see on there be white”**

**> > Hunky Dory: omg**

**> > Bisexy Lance: LMAO**

**> > Pidgey: he was so mad he kicked me out of his room lol**

 

Shiro chuckled to himself, the image of Pidge's brother freaking out over Pidge watching him on Tinder was amusing. He heard a few traces of Matt's phone conversation in the other room.

 

“Yes, I saw your memes... No, I'm not in danger... Well, you're not wrong that I'm with a stranger... NOT LIKE THAT...” 

 

Shiro smiled, wondering what kinds of crazy misconceptions Matt's sister must've had.

 

**Group Chat: Lance's memes are the spiciest**

**7:27 PM**

**> > Pidgey: guys my bro isn't picking up his phone my memes have not been seen**

**> > Pidgey: I wonder if he's meeting a tinder “friend” lol**

**> > Pidgey: what if he gets kidnapped tho omg**

**> > Pidgey: I'm gonna trace his phone**

**Just Now**

**> > Pidgey: jk he's calling me**

**> > Pidgey: he says he saw my memes all is good**

 

That sounded weirdly familiar to Shiro, but he brushed it off. He looked up as Matt came back into the living room, letting out a big groan.

 

“Okay, I should go home,” Matt sighed. “I didn't realize how late it was, and my sister really wants me home. I think I promised to kick her ass in MarioKart or something, sorry.”

 

Shiro nodded, realizing himself that it was getting later than he thought. “Yeah, sorry for keeping you out, I didn't notice how late it got.”

 

Matt shook his head. “No, it's okay. I had a good time hanging out with you. I hope that's not a weird thing to say,” he laughed awkwardly.

 

Shiro tried to think about what he should say, but the words were out of his mouth before he had the chance.

 

“Would you wanna go on a date with me then?” Matt's jaw dropped slightly, his eyes widening in an array of emotions that Shiro couldn't quite pinpoint. 

 

Matt tried to pinpoint the exact feeling himself, but failed. There was a mixture of relief, confusion, and joy, but also an overlaying sense of anxiety.  _ What if something goes wrong? _

 

Shiro noticed Matt's discomfort, and began to try to cover it up. “Er, that’s not what I meant to say, I--”

 

“Yes,” Matt spoke up, “I’d, uh... I’d love to go on a d-date with you... If you want to, that is...”

 

Shiro stood in awe for a couple seconds, watching the expectant expression on Matt's face. “Uh... Y-yes! I want to... I know it's sudden, and we still barely know each other, but I'm already really into you. I know there's a reason, but it's hard to describe... It just feels  _ right _ to me.”

 

“Wow,” Matt said, seeming as if he needed to catch his breath.

 

“Sorry,” Shiro sighed. “That probably sounds really weird, doesn't it?”

 

“No, no,” Matt assured. “I was just wondering how we could feel so similarly when we've only just met.”

 

Shiro smiled as he felt his face get warmer. “Does Saturday sound good?”

 

\--

 

**Group Chat: Lance’s memes are the spiciest**

**7:40**

**> > Hunky Dory: uhhh is your bro okay there pidge?**

**> > Bisexy Lance: lmao more like is pidge okay**

**> > Crimson Chin: Pidge seems very upset**

**> > Space Dad: Uhh okay seems like I missed a lot**

**> > Pidgey: WHERE TF WERE U SHIRO**

**> > Space Dad: Well...**

**> > Bisexy Lance: HE WAS GETTING SOME D**

**> > Pidgey: WHAT**

**> > Space Dad: NO**

**> > Space Dad: I met a cute boy at the bookstore today, and well...**

**> > Pidgey: well?**

**> > Space Dad: We’re going on a date Saturday I got his NUMBER**

**> > Bisexy Blue: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**> > Hunky Dory: omg**

**> > Crimson Chin: Oh wow, cool! He seemed really sweet, I bet you two will be good together**

**> > Pidgey: omg get it boyo**

**> > Space Dad: Hehe, thanks guys. I really like him... He’s so passionate (by which I mean dorky) about the things he likes, and even though he seems kinda awkward, I can also tell he’s trying his best to not let himself be. He actually flirted with me more than I did with him haha**

**> > Pidgey: omg Shiro u sound like ur really into him, he must be pretty great**

**> > Pidgey: o my brothers back im gonna go kill him brb**

 

“Matt, where the fuck were you?!” Katie practically tackled Matt as he walked into the living room.

 

“Ah! Quit that! I was at... a friend’s,” Matt said, hoping to avoid his sister’s prying questions. She squinted at him suspiciously, knowing immediately that something was up.

 

“Friends, huh... Since when have you had those?”

 

“Rude,” Matt grumbled. “Just cause you’ve never met my friends doesn’t mean I don’t have any.” He would’ve never admitted it to her, but Matt knew Katie actually had a point. He’d never been very social, and while he had a couple people he hung out with, he hadn’t had a close friend since high school. It didn’t bother Matt too much though, cause he knew he wasn’t completely socially inept. He just got a date, after all. A really cute date...

 

“Uh... Earth to Matt? Are you still in there?” Katie asked, waving her hand in front of Matt’s face. Matt shook his head, not realizing that he had spaced out.

 

“Oh, uh-- yeah, sorry,” Matt stammered. Katie squinted at him, as if looking for something on his face.

 

“I know I can’t see color either, but... Are you blushing?” Katie asked smugly. Matt hadn’t realized his face had gotten hot until  _ of course,  _ she had to point it out. “Are you thinking about something... Or someone?” Katie teased, somehow still obviously serious.

 

Matt sighed, knowing that his sister went about to drop the subject. “Well, I did meet this really cute guy today--”

 

“TELL. ME. MORE.”

 

“Just so you know,” Matt started, “I  _ didn't _ actually meet him on Tinder, like you're probably thinking, I met him at the bookstore and well...”

 

“Well?” Katie prompted excitedly.

 

“Well, we ended up hanging out for a while, and uh... He asked me to go out with him on Saturday,” Matt finished. Katie’s eyes were practically gleaming now, her mouth open in a crazy grin. 

 

“Matt, that's awesome!” Katie exclaimed, slapping Matt on the back. “You've still got it, huh? Good for you.”

 

“You're not worried? Last I checked you were raving on about the dangers of Tinder,” Matt joked. Katie shook her head.

 

“Nah, if you met him in person and started liking him that quickly, he must be pretty great. You're a good judge of character, you know?”

 

That surprised Matt. Sure, he sometimes tried to be cautious on who he bothered interacting with, but he never saw it as that. Katie pointing it out was especially weird, but Matt wasn't going to question it.

 

“Thanks, sis,” he smiled, softly patting Katie on the head. “Did you still wanna play MarioKart?”

 

“Nah, not really in the mood anymore. You can just relax instead. I bet you need to calm your nerves after flirting with cute dudes,” Katie teased.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Matt sighed, starting to walk to his room.

 

“Don't forget to lock your door!” Katie yelled after him.

 

“Oh, shush you,” Matt said, closing his door behind him. As if on cue, Matt's phone buzzed inside his pocket, slightly startling him. He reached into his jeans and pulled it out, checking the text he'd just gotten.

 

**(1 New Message) 7:45 PM**

**Shiro: So, uh... Sorry if I overstepped any boundaries today, I know we just met and all but... Well, I'll be careful in the future. Sorry.**

 

Matt smiled as he felt his heart rate go up just a bit. He started to type a message of his own.

 

**7:46 PM**

**Matt: Hey, don’t worry about it too much. If you were really doing something I don’t want, I’d have let you know, okay? Plus, it also helped me a bit...**

**Shiro: Helped you how?**

**Matt: Well... It helped me confirm that you liked me lol**

**Shiro: Pfffft omg**

**Shiro: Why do you have to be so cute?**

 

Matt felt himself blush. Shiro really did think he was cute.

 

**7:50**

**Matt: idk, I guess it’s just who I am ;D**

**Shiro: haha, I’m looking forward to seeing more of that then.**

**Matt: I’m looking forward to it too**

**Shiro: Hehe. Anyways, I should get cracking on some homework before I go to bed, so I’ll text you the details about our date tomorrow, okay?**

**Matt: Kay! Have fun doing work lol**

**Shiro: I will, just to spite you and Prof Holt.**

**Shiro: Since I probably won’t look at my phone till later, good night <3**

 

_ Shit, he sent a heart, _ Matt thought.  _ Two can play at that sick game. _

 

**Matt: Night~! <3**

 

Matt was prepared to daze Shiro with his flirting as much as he could, even if he sucked at it. He could tell that Shiro would probably love it either way, whether it was in the right way or not. 

  
He could barely contain his excitement for Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I nearly gave up on this fic so many times BUT I REFUSE TO. I love Shiro and Matt so much I can't let their story end like that haha! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, idk when chapter 3 will come out but I'll do my best to have it out soon!
> 
> Thanks for checking this out~! Please feel free to leave feedback! Also if you do any fanart or anything (which I doubt will happen) please send it to me! I will cry for years! Thanks again for reading <3
> 
> Follow me if you like! (Call me Devin or Glace!)  
> Twitter: @glaceyoutaite  
> Tumblr: super-gay-space-prince  
> Youtube: youtube.com/channel/UCQYQ0FdcwxFfeN7Ne-F44VA  
> (I'm a cover artist, so if you're into that check out my YT)


	3. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shiro and Matt go on their first date, and Sam is supportive.
> 
> This chapter is lots of fluff lmao, and you may have noticed that I'm actually extending the chapter length of this fic! I hope you guys will all stay tuned and enjoy this chapter! I'm hoping to go for at least 5 chapters haha.
> 
> Big thanks to my friend @woodfae for proofreading this chapter! Go check them out: http://archiveofourown.org/users/woodfae/profile

Matt rushed to the movie theater to meet Shiro. It was finally Saturday, and time for their first date. The two had been texting each other nearly non-stop since Thursday, both of them smiling like idiots at their phones as they found out more about the other.

 

_ Shiro likes puns. That should be annoying, but it’s endearing, _ Matt learned.

 

_ Matt likes memes,  _ Shiro found out.  _ He’s cute, with a cute sense of humor. _

 

Shiro let Matt pick out a movie, but Matt insisted on finding something they both liked. Luckily, they both wanted to see the new Disney movie, and had no complaints either way.

 

Shiro leaned on the side of the building, looking up from his phone to see Matt running towards him. Matt lifted a hand up in greeting.

 

“Sorry I’m late,” Matt panted, “My shift ran a bit longer than I thought it would.”

 

“Ah, don’t worry about it! I only got here a couple minutes ago myself,” Shiro assured. “Shall we go inside?”

 

“Yup!” Matt replied, jogging a bit to catch up to Shiro. Matt subtly - or maybe not so subtly - brushed his hand against Shiro's. Shiro caught on to his signal, and laced his fingers together with Matt's. They'd talked some about physical affection already, and came to the conclusion that they definitely didn't mind holding hands. Especially once they were, as Shiro found himself not wanting to let go.

 

They ended up letting go rather quickly, however, in order to carry their food into the theater with them. As they sat down during the last bit of commercials, they both reached a hand into their shared bucket of extra-large popcorn. Matt's hand brushed against Shiro's, and Shiro looked up at him.

 

“We’re quite the cliché, huh?” Shiro winked. Matt looked back at Shiro, and shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth, keeping eye contact with him as he chewed and swallowed it down.

 

“Indeed,” Matt agreed. He loved watching the slightly surprised expression on Shiro's face change into a smile, and then a laugh that he joined in on.

 

“How unbecoming of you, Matt,” Shiro joked, feigning a look of disgust on his face. “I don't even know why I'm going out with you.”

 

Matt dramatically thrust his hand to his heart, pretending to be hurt. “Shiro, if you want to go out with me, you have to go out with all of me!” The two of them laughed with each other and continued talking until the movie started playing.

 

The movie was good and all, Shiro thought, but he could hardly focus on it without his gaze drifting over to Matt, who seemed to be fairly engaged with it. He caught Shiro staring a few times though, and gave him sly grins that somehow reminded him of Pidge. He decided not to think about that though. 

 

What Shiro ended up thinking about was how close Matt was. He was leaning on the armrest towards Shiro, seeming to inch closer every few minutes. Shiro wondered if he should do something... Maybe make a move?

 

No, no, no, Shiro couldn't do the classic cheesy movie move. Matt would never let him live it down. But if it meant he got to cuddle with him...

 

Shiro didn't fake his yawn, at least. He had been pretty tired anyways, since sleeping the night before their date proved... Difficult. He stretched his arm up, starting to bring it down towards Matt, before bumping into something.

 

That something happened to be Matt’s arm, and Shiro noticed that Matt also looked like he just yawned. They brought their arms down, staring awkwardly at each other.

 

“Did you just try to use The Move on me?” Matt asked, keeping his voice low enough to not disturb the movie.

 

“Maybe,” Shiro muttered. “Did  _ you _ just try to use it on me?”

 

“Maybe...” Matt admitted reluctantly. The two stared at each other for a couple seconds in an awkward silence. 

 

Finally, Matt let out a 'pfft’ and they both burst into a quiet laughter. Matt leaned forward and scooted towards Shiro as he reached his arm around Matt's shoulder, leaning to hold Matt's left hand with his right. Matt smiled, nuzzling his head into Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro planted a soft kiss on the side of Matt's head, not even realizing he'd done it until Matt looked up at him.

 

“S-sorry, I didn't mean to-- was that okay?” Shiro asked, hoping he didn't mess up. But Matt just smiled at him, sighing fondly as he leaned up to kiss Shiro on the cheek.

 

“More than okay,” he assured. Matt felt Shiro relax as they shifted just a little closer together.

  
  


After the movie ended, Matt and Shiro both wanted to stay out for a little while longer so Shiro decided to walk Matt home. Shiro had a car, and Matt said he should use it, but Shiro insisted. Matt's house wasn't very far anyways, and all Shiro really wanted to do was spend more time with him.

 

Matt wanted to spend more time with Shiro as well, and decided to take the slightly longer scenic route back home through the park (without telling Shiro, of course).

 

“Your hand is a lot smoother than you'd think it would be,” Matt murmured as they walked hand in hand together.

 

“Really? Why's that?” Shiro asked.

 

“Well,” Matt started, feeling himself blush, “you're like... Really muscular, y'know? I guess I assumed you'd have callouses from working out or something, I dunno.”

 

Shiro laughed. “I tend to use a lot of lotion to avoid that,” he explained. “Especially now that I have lots of hand-holding to do.” Shiro winked at Matt, who smiled despite rolling his eyes.

 

“How right you are,” Matt agreed.

 

After a while of walking, Matt realized they were almost to his house. Shiro noticed the slightly concerned look on his face, and squeezed Matt’s hand a little.

 

“Something wrong?” Shiro asked.

 

“Oh, uh...” Matt stammered, trying to come up with an excuse to hide his embarrassment. “Well, I was just wondering, why doesn’t anyone call you by your first name?”

 

“Uh... I don’t really have an answer to that, actually,” Shiro said. “I just like going by Shiro.”

 

Matt blushed a bit, wondering if it was okay to ask. “Would you mind if I called you Takashi?”

 

That caught Shiro off guard, making his cheeks turn a dark shade of grey. “That would be really cute-- I mean, that’s okay! I don’t mind at all,” Shiro stammered awkwardly, somehow desperate to hear Matt say his given name more. Matt stopped in front of a driveway, letting go of Shiro’s hand and turning to face him.

 

“Sounds good,” Matt teased. “Takashi.” Shiro blushed even harder this time, visible in the twilight to even Matt.

 

Shiro gulped. “Can I kiss you?”

 

It was Matt’s turn to blush, but he nodded bashfully, looking Shiro in the eye. Shiro brought his hand to brush Matt’s cheek, pulling his face a little closer as he leaned down. Matt wrapped his arms around the back of Shiro’s neck, closing his eyes as their lips pressed together. Shiro noticed how soft Matt’s lips were, and how they tasted vaguely of the Dr Pepper he had during the movie. Matt pulled Shiro just a bit closer, not wanting to let go of the warmth he felt from his lips.

 

When Shiro leaned back from the kiss, he found Matt gazing into his eyes, seeming nearly breathless.

 

“I really like you, Takashi,” he got out. Shiro leaned over and kissed Matt's forehead gently.

 

“I really like you too,” he said. “Shall we go on another date sometime?” Matt nodded.

 

“I'd love to,” he said, smiling as he took Shiro's hand in his. “My house is right up there, sorry for making you walk the long way with me.”

 

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “You made me take the long way? I felt like it wasn't nearly long enough,” he teased.

 

“Shut up,” Matt laughed. He stood on his tiptoes, leaning in to kiss Shiro quickly once again. “I'll see you later, text me anytime.”

 

“I'll take you up on that,” Shiro said. “See you soon.” Matt smiled, walking towards the door of his house. 

 

“See ya, Takashi!” Matt waved before going inside. Shiro sighed fondly.  _ God _ , he loved this boy.

  
  


Matt walked in his house, sighing in content as he leaned against the door behind him.

 

“Someone looks happy.” Matt looked up to see his father standing in the hall in front of him, a slightly smug smile on his face. “How was your date?”

 

“Y-you knew about that?” Matt asked, suddenly feeling awkward about his dad knowing.

 

“Well, Katie told me about it,” Sam explained, “if I couldn't already figure it out by the amount of smiling you've been doing at your phone.”

 

“Heh, you caught me, I guess,” Matt admitted. “That was only our first date though...”

 

“You seem like you like him a lot already though,” Sam noticed. “What’s he like?”

 

Sam watched Matt’s face light up as he got ready to tell his father about Shiro. “His name is Takashi, he’s actually in one of your classes!”

 

“Really? Shirogane from my astronomy class, right?” Sam asked, surprised.

 

“Yup! He’s super sweet, and I really feel like we’re clicking well... Which feels kinda weird, since I’ve only known him for less than a week,” Matt trailed off, wondering how his relationship could already feel this natural.

 

“It’s not weird,” Sam said, smiling. “It was sort of the same way with your mother and I.”

 

Matt looked up at his father. “Are you suggesting...”

 

“Who knows? All I know is that he seems nice enough already, and I trust that you won’t have a repeat of Zak,” he said, his tone suddenly serious. Matt felt like he was about to throw up just hearing his name.

 

“God, no... Can we please not talk about him?” Matt wanted to avoid any possible talk of his ex, especially while talking about Shiro.

 

“Sorry,” Sam apologized. “I shouldn’t have even brought it up.”

 

“It’s okay,” Matt sighed. “And don’t worry, Takashi isn’t like him at all. I can promise you that.”

 

All of a sudden, Katie bursted into the hallway excitedly. “Are you talking about your date? How was it?!” Matt was happy to go into detail about his date with his little sister, especially if it was a distraction from his previous conversation.

 

**Group Chat: Lance’s memes are the spiciest**

**> > Space Dad: Guys... I think I’m in love**

**> > Hunky Dory: ahhhh that’s awesome Shiro!**

**> > Bisexy Lance: MY LONGEST YEA BOI EVER**

**> > Crimson Chin: Good for you, Shiro. Glad to hear your date went well**

**> > Pidgey: Man, you and my brother both, huh? He actually had a date tonight too!**

**> > Space Dad: Haha thanks guys. And wow, that’s a funny coincidence Pidge**

**> > Pidgey: ikr, my brother is talking about how amazing his date was even though all they did was go out to the movies... I’m excited for him but it doesn’t sound THAT magical lol**

**> > Space Dad: Eh, you’d understand if it were you... I actually went to the movies with Matt too, and that was pretty amazing. (The movie was good too)**

**> > Crimson Chin: Yeah, if you’re with someone you really like, just about anything can be fun.**

**> > Bisexy Lance: That’s for sure <3**

**> > Crimson Chin: <3**

**> > Hunky Dory: Yeah...**

**> > Pidgey: ... Wait... Shiro?**

**> > Space Dad: Yeah?**

**> > Pidgey: The name of the person you’re going out with is Matt?**

**> > Space Dad: Yeah...?**

**> > Pidgey: WHAT’S YOUR FIRST NAME AGAIN**

**> > Space Dad: Takashi... What’s this about?**

**> > Pidgey: asgjhdasdjlh; HOLY FCK bRB**

**> > Space Dad: ???**

 

“Matt!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA that awkward cliffhanger though. Pidge is freaking out lol and yes, Zak = Zarkon lmao... That whole ex situation may be explained somewhat more in the future, or I'll just have implications of what happened there. Either way, hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!  
>  \-----------------------------  
> Thanks for checking this out~! Please feel free to leave feedback! Also if you do any fanart or anything (which I doubt will happen) please send it to me! I will cry for years! Thanks again for reading <3
> 
> Follow me if you like! (Call me Devin or Glace!)  
> Twitter: @glaceyoutaite  
> Tumblr: super-gay-space-prince  
> Youtube: youtube.com/channel/UCQYQ0FdcwxFfeN7Ne-F44VA  
> (I'm a cover artist, so if you're into that check out my YT)


	4. Communicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shiro and Matt have a serious discussion about their exes.
> 
> This chapter has a lot of filler things that I wanted to write for a while, and there are a lot of timeskips since I want their relationship to last for a little while before I do something big next chapter! So it's a lot of fluff, I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Warning: There is mention of abusive relationships in this chapter, sorry if that bothers you. Nothing is detailed, as I didn't want to potentially trigger anyone, and since I didn't really feel like it added to the story. Feel free to skip over it if you need to!
> 
> Another big thanks to my friend @woodfae for proofreading! Go check them out: http://archiveofourown.org/users/woodfae/profile

“Matt!!” Katie yelled, bolting across the house to her older brother’s room. She saw the frantic expression on Matt’s face as he tried to slam his door shut and  moved quickly, kicking off her slipper to lodge itself in between the door. She ripped the door out of Matt’s prying hands, staring at his exhausted face as she opened it.

 

“Katie, I’m really tired, what do you want--” Matt started, cut off by a finger to the mouth by his devil sister.

 

“Your boyfriend goes by Shiro, right?” she asked, confusing Matt with the almost knowing tone in her voice.

 

“Yeah... I started calling him Takashi though. Why?” Matt didn’t know how Katie could’ve known that, since he was fairly certain he had never used the name ‘Shiro’ around her before.

 

“Is this him?” Katie pulled out her phone and pointed to someone in a picture on the screen. The picture was a group picture of Katie being held up by Shiro (were they referencing Lion King?), with Lance cradled in Keith’s arms as they sat on the floor together, and another big (guy he assumed was Hunk) eating corndogs in the background.

 

“Katie, what the hell? How do you know all them?” Matt asked, somehow even more confused than before.

 

“They’re my friends! Lance, Keith, and Hunk all graduated during my sophomore year, but I still hang out with them,” she explained. “That’s how I know Shiro too.”

 

“Huh.” Matt didn’t really know what else to say. Katie, on the other hand, seemed to be freaking out over this development.

 

“I can’t believe this... I’m gonna have to text Shiro again, BYE MATT,” she yelled, slamming the door behind her.

 

“Oh boy.”

 

**Group Chat: Lance’s memes are the spiciest**

**> > Crimson Chin: what the hell is Pidge freaking out about?** **  
** **> > Bisexy Lance: she probably had some revelation and went to take a shit**

**> > Pidgey: shut up Lance, I only had a revelation** **  
** **> > Hunky Dory: oh she’s back**

**> > Space Dad: I’m still confused...**

**> > Pidgey: Shiro**

**> > Pidgey: I hope you are happy** **  
** **> > Space Dad: About what??**

**> > Pidgey: YOU ARE DATING MY BIG BROTHER**

**> > Bisexy Lance: OOOOH THIS IS JUICY** **  
** **> > Space Dad: WHAT**

**> > Crimson Chin: You guys didn’t figure that out already?** **  
** **> > Hunky Dory: Yeah, that wasn’t too hard to piece together and I’ve never even MET Pidge’s brother...**

 

Shiro stared at his phone in confusion, but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. He decided to type a message to Matt, but Matt seemed to be one step ahead of him.

 

**Matt <3: Hey, so... You know Katie?**

**Takashi <3: Pidge is your sister?**

**Matt <3: who the hell is pidge lmao** **  
** **Takashi <3: ahh... that’s a nickname we have for her. I think Lance came up with it**

**Matt <3: would love to hear the context for that lol**

**Matt <3: she seems to be freaking out over the fact that we’re dating, but idk what the big deal is**

**Takashi <3: Don’t ask me, I’m equally as confused. Idk how she didn’t mention that Prof Holt is her dad.**

**Matt <3: Eh, it’s not like she’s overly braggy about it.**

**Takashi <3: Still though... Oh well.**

 

Shiro went back to his group chat, seeing that Pidge had sent a couple more messages in some kind of rage, or something.

 

**> > Pidgey: I hate you all** ****  
**> > Pidgey: except you Shiro, you’re gonna be my new brother-in-law** **  
** **> > Space Dad: Pidge, we just went on our first date**

**> > Pidgey: irrelevant because i know it’s gonna work out between you two now**

**> > Pidgey: also if you hurt him there WILL be consequences**

**> > Hunky Dory: Jeez Pidge, chill!**

**> > Pidgey: No**

**> > Pidgey: Matt has been hurt enough in relationships, and I know Shiro is good, but I still will not allow him to hurt Matt again in any way**

**> > Space Dad: Uh... I’m curious to what you mean by that, but I feel like I shouldn’t ask.**

**> > Pidgey: Yeahhh maybe have Matt tell you about that sometime.**

**> > Space Dad: Kay.**

**> > Crimson Chin: Pidge, you do realize Shiro has been hurt too, right?**

**> > Space Dad: Keith, it’s fine.**

**> > Crimson Chin: No, Shiro. Frankly, it’s not.**

**> > Space Dad: It’s. Fine. Pidge doesn’t know about Sen, so it’s not her fault. I don’t even mind.**

**> > Crimson Chin: Still...**

**> > Pidgey: ???**

**> > Space Dad: Keith, you can tell her in DMs if you want. Just drop it.** **  
** **> > Crimson Chin: Kay... Sorry.**

**> > Space Dad: It’s okay.**

 

\--

 

“Takashi, can we talk about something?” Matt paused the movie he and Shiro were watching, leaning back into Shiro’s embrace. It’d been a month since they started dating, and it had been going amazingly. The two would be texting for hours on end and distracting each other from homework until the other realized that they were doing so. Their dates were at least weekly, unless they had more time in the week to meet up. Everything was great, but something had been bothering Matt for a while, especially tonight. He couldn’t even properly enjoy movie night at Shiro’s.

 

Shiro shifted to look at Matt, preparing himself for a serious conversation. “Of course. What’s up?”

 

Matt bit his lip. “I’ve been meaning to ask you... Katie’s been mentioning that I should talk to you about my ex, and to ask you about yours. You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want, but I think I should tell you.”

 

Shiro caressed the back of Matt’s head, and kissed him on the forehead. “Of course I will. I’ve been meaning to talk to you about this as well. I’m glad you brought it up.” Matt smiled, and leaned up to give Shiro a quick peck on the lips.

 

“So, I guess I’ll start,” Matt said. He relayed some of Zak’s abuse from the past, being careful not to go too heavily into detail. He didn’t need to remember it all, and Shiro didn’t need to know it all.

 

“God...” Shiro groaned after Matt had finished. “That sounds awful.”

 

“Yeah,” Matt agreed. “I don’t know how I let it go on for so long.”

 

“Sounds like how I was with Sen,” Shiro thought. He caught Matt’s gaze, which assured him that he could go on. Shiro told Matt about his previous relationship and some of the insecurities it had caused him to develop. The two sat in silence for a little while after Shiro finished, until finally Matt intertwined his fingers with Shiro's.

 

“I'm glad we had this talk,” he said, smiling.

 

Shiro smiled back at him. “I am too.” Shiro turned his body towards Matt and caressed his cheek before kissing him deeply. Matt let go of Shiro's hand, reaching an arm around to hold his torso.

 

“Takashi,” Matt murmured after pulling out of the kiss, “I love you.”

 

Shiro blushed, still not used to hearing his birth name, especially followed by Matt’s first time saying that to him. “I love you too, Matt,” he got out, leaning back in to kiss Matt again. Pulling away from Matt’s lips, Shiro followed Matt’s jawline, peppering small kisses along until he got to his neck. He could feel Matt squirming under him.

 

“Takashi!” Matt giggled, “Stooop, that tickles!” Shiro smirked, and kept spraying kisses along Matt’s neck, each making Matt jump a little in his arms, and giggle a little more. Shiro found himself laughing along, and not ever wanting to stop.

 

\--

 

**Space Dad changed the group name to Group Chat: Matt’s memes are the spiciest**

**> > Bisexy Lance: f UCK GN  MCSCUSE ME????**

**> > Space Dad: (Meme Sent)**

**> > Space Dad: He sent this to me this morning**

**> > Bisexy Lance: ...** **  
** **> > Bisexy Lance: Touché.**

**> > Hunky Dory: omg** **  
** **> > Crimson Chin: Oh my, I cannot believe the glorious memelord Lance has been bested!**

**> > Bisexy Lance: baaabe ;;A;;  my pride is already hurt enough, why**

**> > Pidgey: oh yeah, tbh Matt’s memes are the dankest I’ve ever seen**

**> > Bisexy Lance: I’m in both shock and also denial**

**> > Space Dad: Matt’s memes will do that to you, yeah**

**> > Bisexy Lance: AHHHHHH**

 

\--

 

“Dad, how long do you think it takes to start seeing color?” Matt hated to ask this, but it’d been about 3 months since he started dating Shiro, and nothing had happened yet. Shiro was the only one for him-- he was sure of that-- but he didn’t know if not being able to see color was a sign that maybe he wasn’t supposed to be.

 

“Honestly? It depends on the couple, son. It took your mother and I about 2 months into our relationship to happen, but we had already known each other for a good few years! A lot of it is really circumstantial,” Sam replied. He placed a hand on Matt’s shoulder, noticing the concerned look on his son's face. “Don't worry, sport,” he assured, “You'll find it soon. I'm sure of it.”

 

Matt looked up at his dad, smiling a little. “Thanks dad.”

 

\--

 

“... And that'll be all for today, class dismissed,” Professor Holt finished, glad to be done with his astronomy class for the week. He looked up from his desk to see a young man with two-toned short hair packing up his notebook and pens. “Oh, and Shirogane, would you mind staying back for a second?” He saw the anxiety rush into his student's face, which had turned a deep red.

 

“O-of course, sir,” he stuttered, walking over to Sam's desk. “What is it?”

 

“You look like you're getting along pretty well with Miss Altea there, huh? You like her?” Sam teased.

 

“What? She's a friend,” Shiro replied, obviously confused.

 

“I see,” the professor said. “Could've sworn.”

 

Sam grew with delight as Shiro's expression grew more impatient. “Sir, are you trying to mess with me?”

 

“Of course I am, my boy! I know you have a date with my son to get to,” he explained. “Thought I'd try to make you late!”

 

“Our date isn't for another half hour,” Shiro said, “But I appreciate the effort. May I leave now?”

 

“One more thing,” Sam beckoned.

 

“I'm not in love with Keith or Professor Coran either.”

 

“No, no, I was simply going to invite you to have dinner with my family! I know it's odd to have your teacher invite you over,” Sam admitted, “but if Matt wasn't going to, I figured I had to take the matter into my own hands.”

 

“Well, uh... Wow, sir. Thank you very much, I'd definitely like to!” Shiro maybe was a bit more excited than he should be, but he still hadn't officially met Matt's family before, even if he knew Pidge and sort of Professor Holt. The fact that Matt's dad was inviting him already made him feel more at rest.

 

The professor smiled at him. “Have fun on your date.”

 

“Thanks sir,” Shiro said, “I will.”

 

\--

 

**Taka: Just got out of class, on my way now <3**

**Matt: on my way too babe <3**

**Taka: btw your dad, uh**

**Taka: invited me over to dinner?**

**Matt: ughhh I told him I'd do that**

**Matt: but yea you're invited, sorry if my dad was being weird.**

**Taka: He was trying to tease me and was saying I like Allura.**

**Matt: noooooo omfg**

**Matt: im gonna kill him later**

**Matt: have fun, no more astro homework for u**

**Taka: Thanks, I think? Your dad’s cool though haha**

**Matt: no hes such a loser i swear**

**Taka: haha, I’ll take your word for it. Anyways, be there soon <3**

**Matt: See ya soon <3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't detail exactly what Zak and Sen did, because it didn't feel necessary and I didn't exactly want to write it. Sorry if this chapter felt like tedious filler, since it kinda was haha! Chapter 5 will likely be the last one, so stay tuned!  
> \----------------------------  
> Thanks for checking this out~! Please feel free to leave feedback! Also if you do any fanart or anything (which I doubt will happen) please send it to me! I will cry for years! Thanks again for reading <3
> 
> Follow me if you like! (Call me Devin or Glace!)  
> Twitter: @glaceyoutaite  
> Tumblr: super-gay-space-prince  
> Youtube: youtube.com/channel/UCQYQ0FdcwxFfeN7Ne-F44VA  
> (I'm a cover artist, so if you're into that check out my YT)


	5. Color My World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shiro and Matt color each other's worlds (and cry a lot).
> 
> Listen to this song when you get to Matt's part: (https://youtu.be/UvGPWWP98AE)
> 
> Thanks as always to @woodfae for proofreading! Love you, wouldn't have been able to finish this fic without you fam <3   
> Go check them out! http://archiveofourown.org/users/woodfae/profile

**Group Chat: Matt’s memes are the spiciest**

**> > Matt no hue: (Meme sent)**

**> >Bisexy Lance: ...** **  
** **> >Bisexy Lance: You’ve been in this group chat for one week and you’ve already murdered me and my meme reputation how do you feel**

**> >Matt no hue: ** **_B R I L L I A N T._ **

**> >Crimson Chin: Someone needed to take him down eventually**

**> >Pidgey: Honestly I would’ve done it eventually with your memes if Shiro hadn’t added you**

**> >Space Dad: I regret absolutely nothing.**

**> >Matt no hue: my only regret is... everything**

**> >Space Dad: It shouldn’t be, without that you wouldn’t be dating me**

**> >Matt no hue: sHIT U RITE BABE NVM**

**> >Space Dad: Are you ready for our date tonight?**

**> >Matt no hue: never been more ready for aNYTHING**

**> >Matt no hue: Happy 6 months <3**

**> >Space Dad: Happy 6 months <3 I love you.**

**> >Matt no hue: I love you too Takashi.**

**> >Pidgey: keep your pda out of our group chat**

**> >Hunky Dory: aww thats sweet**

**> >Crimson Chin: I hope you two have a great time**

**> >Space Dad: Thanks Keith. We both have half of the date planned, in order to surprise each other. I can’t wait to see what Matt does lol**

**> >Matt no hue: I guarantee you’re going to love it babe**

 

\--

 

Matt almost wondered if he should be driving when he could only barely contain his excitement. Shiro had told Matt to come to his place for the start of their ultimate 6 month anniversary date. After lots of deliberation between the two, they had decided that each of them would get one half of the day planned out for each other, and both of them were planning something special.

 

Matt pulled into the apartment parking lot, leaving his car close to the building. He ran up the stairs to Shiro's floor, knocking an anxious rhythm on the door.

 

Shiro ran to open his apartment door, only for his boyfriend to practically pounce on him. “Happy 6 months, Takashi!” Matt laughed, getting twirled around in Shiro's arms. Shiro laughed too, putting Matt down gently.

 

“Happy 6 months, Matt.” Shiro wrapped his arms around Matt's waist, pulling him in closer as the two kissed each other deeply. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Matt sighed affectionately, resting his head on his boyfriend's chest. “So, what do we have in store for this section of the date?”

 

“I'll be honest, most of it will be here,” Shiro admitted. “But first, we have a quick trip to take.” Shiro led Matt back out of the apartment to his car, letting Matt take the aux cord and belt out to Lady Gaga.

 

Matt's eyes widened as Shiro drove into the nearly empty parking lot, his heart skipping a beat. “Babe...”

 

“You remember, don't you?” Shiro asked, less of a question, and more as a confirmation. “How we met.” Shiro stepped out of the car, holding Matt’s hand as he lead him into the familiar bookstore.

 

“What are we doing here, Takashi?” Matt wondered, confused. Shiro smiled, and gripped Matt's hand a little bit tighter as he walked to the woman at the counter.

 

“Hey Allura, you were able to get it, right?” He asked the girl Matt recognized as Shiro's classmate.

 

“You're very lucky, Shiro,” Allura grumbled. “I had to pull a lot of strings to get this for you.”

 

“And you're getting a 100% tip for your troubles,” Shiro smirked. Allura groaned as she reached under the counter to grab a rectangular gift-wrapped item and handed it to Shiro. Shiro gave Allura some money and told her to keep the change as he turned to face Matt.

 

“You’re welcome,” Allura sighed, rolling her eyes, but obviously trying to hold back a smile.

 

“Matt,” Shiro started, his tone turning a bit more serious. “I never imagined a place like this to change so much. I never expected a comic book series to change so much. But thanks to this, I met you, and I've never been happier. Happy anniversary.” He handed the present to Matt, who was stunned beyond words.

 

“Takashi, is this...?” Matt didn't bother finishing his thought, and began carefully unwrapping the present, as if it were something so fragile it could break. When he saw what was underneath the wrapping paper, Matt let out a small gasp.

 

“Takashi,” Matt started, his voice cracking, “is this the limited edition box set of the final issues of Voltron?”

 

“Sure is,” Shiro confirmed.

 

“How did you even get this?!” Matt exclaimed, tears in his eyes. “The final issue wasn't supposed to come out until next month!”

 

“That's quite the long story,” Shiro admitted. “I'll have to explain it to you later. For now, we should--” Shiro was cut off by Matt reaching around his neck and practically crashing his lips into Shiro's. Shiro relaxed into the kiss, holding Matt closer when he felt Matt's tears drop onto his cheek.

 

“I love you so much,” Matt croaked as he broke away from the kiss. “Thank you.” 

 

Anyone could see the undying love behind the smile in Shiro's expression as he stared into Matt's eyes. “I love you too,” Shiro replied. “I think it's about time we headed back to the apartment though. There's one more thing that's gonna make you cry... Again.”

 

“Again, huh... Challenge accepted,” Matt chuckled, wiping his tears away.

 

When they got back to the apartment, Matt saw exactly what Shiro meant as he walked into the living room and saw what was on the coffee table. 

 

“Is that...”

 

“You remember our first date, right?”

 

“Of course,” Matt said, picking up the brand new Blu-ray case of Moana. “I really loved this movie.”

 

“I thought you'd wanna watch it again,” Shiro explained, “And it just came out, so... I got it.”

 

Matt eyed the case in awe, but tore his eyes off of it to look at Shiro. “You know I'm gonna be singing along to all the songs, and also sobbing, right?”

 

Shiro smiled. “Belt it out, babe.”

 

\--

 

As much as Matt told himself (and others) that he was a bad singer, Shiro  _ loved _ his voice. Matt would tell him it was boyfriend bias, but Shiro absolutely adored listening to Matt singing along to anything, and the already gorgeous Moana soundtrack was no exception.

 

“How far I'll gooooo!” Matt sang, powering through the last note. He laid back down, nuzzling back between Shiro's arms. Shiro chuckled a little, kissing the top of Matt's head.

 

“Are you laughing at my singing voice again?” Matt pouted.

 

“I have never once laughed at your voice,” Shiro insisted. “I was just amused at how adorable you are.”

 

“Fair.” They went back to watching the movie, comforting each other (though it was more often Shiro comforting Matt) through the more tear-jerking parts. After they finally finished the movie, they continued cuddling on the couch for a little while, chatting and enjoying being in the other’s presence. Finally, Matt stood up, turning back to Shiro to smile at him.

 

“I think it’s my turn now.”

 

\--

 

Shiro had no idea where Matt was driving him, but he was excited to see what his boyfriend had planned. They’d been driving for a while now, and Shiro noticed they were heading towards the edge of town.

 

“Matt, where are you taking me?” he asked, laughing a bit. Matt only smiled, keeping his eyes on the road.

 

“You’ll just have to wait and find out,” he teased.

 

After a while, Matt pulled over in a small empty parking lot in front of a forest. It looked like there must’ve been a trail leading somewhere, but Shiro couldn’t tell why Matt would bring him here.

 

“Isn’t a bit dark for a hike?” The sun had just gone down a few minutes ago, and the trail didn’t look like it had any lights. Matt grabbed a flashlight out of nowhere, and shined it in Shiro’s face. “Okay, got it.” Shiro said, squinting from the light. Matt climbed out of the car, signaling for Shiro to wait. He ran around to Shiro’s door, and offered Shiro his hand.

 

“Head down, or eyes closed until I tell you, okay?” Shiro complied, looking at the ground as he stepped out of the car. Shiro let Matt lead him by hand, as they walked through the forest. It wasn’t very long until they reached their destination.

 

There was a clearing in the trees, and a large blanket was spread out on the grass in a field on the top of the hill. Matt led Shiro to it. “Close your eyes and lay down,” he commanded in a soft voice. Shiro didn’t question, so he laid down on his back and closed his eyes. He could hear Matt lying down on the blanket next to him.

 

“Okay. You can open your eyes now.”

 

Shiro could barely breathe, absolutely taken by the gorgeous sky he stared into. The stars lit up the night like city lights in the sky, making it clear that the light pollution out here was next to none.

 

“I remember you saying that you wanted to go stargazing sometime,” Matt whispered, “So I found this place.” Shiro stayed silent, still entranced by the huge amount of nebula in front of him. He watched as Matt pointed into the sky.

 

“Do you see that star? That one's Deneb, and there's Altair and Vega.” Shiro watched the excited look on Matt's face as he named the stars.

 

“The Summer Triangle, huh?” Shiro had studied the stars of course, but this was his first time seeing them in person. They were more beautiful than he could've ever imagined, as was Matt's shining face reflecting the moonlight.

 

“Yup. Then that bright one is Spica, so that's Virgo over there.” Matt lowered his arm slowly, lacing his fingers with Shiro's. “And that's all I have,” he finished almost somberly.

 

“All you have?” Shiro asked, confused at Matt's wording. Matt nodded his head.

 

“All you have of me, and these stars, are about all I can give,” he explained. “There's nothing else.”

 

Shiro smiled, letting out a soft chuckle as he sat up. “What more could I ever need from you, Matt Holt?”

 

“I don't know, but I'm glad you think that.”

 

Shiro laid back down, and the two sat in a comfortable silence, gazing intently at the stars.

 

“Takashi, what do you love about me?” Matt tentatively asked after a while.

 

“I love how cute you are. I love the way you look when you're focusing on something you enjoy. I love everything about you. There isn't anything I’ve found in you that I don't love,” Shiro replied, not hesitating for a second. “What about you? What do you love about me?”

 

“The same. I love how you're so caring. I love the way you make me feel safe. I love the way you look at me. I love everything about you, Takashi.”

 

“That makes me happy... Thank you.”

 

“Same here. Thank you.”

 

Shiro and Matt sat up to look each other in the eye. It was obvious to both of them that their boyfriend was crying, but neither of them dared to talk about it. “Takashi, I don't care if I never see color,” Matt sniffled. “If I don't see it with you, I don't ever want to see it. I want to stay with you forever.”

 

“I feel the same way, Matt. Who needs color when I have you?”

 

Shiro caressed Matt's face, pushing his hair back as the two leaned in. Something was particularly special about the way Matt's lips felt against Shiro's, as if they were the only lips in the world that could ever fit there. The warmth Matt felt against his skin, against his lips, and against his heart was the only thing he needed. He pulled Shiro just a little closer, not wanting to let go.

 

When they finally pulled away, something was different. Something felt different. It was a kind of feeling that neither of them could really put into words, yet they both knew what it meant.

 

“My dad told me your eyes were purple,” Matt said.

 

“Keith told me yours were hazel,” Shiro replied.

 

They grinned, still in tears as they closed their eyes, touching their foreheads together. Opening their eyes again, they watched the landscape around them flourish into a new world. The beautiful cool hues of the night shone brightly in the moonlight as the tears in Shiro’s and Matt’s eyes rolled down their faces.

 

Shiro couldn’t take his eyes off Matt, and Matt couldn’t take his eyes off Shiro.

 

“You’re somehow more gorgeous than I ever could’ve imagined,” Shiro got out somehow, sounding completely out of breath. “Hazel is... Pretty.”

 

“Purple is really a good look for you,” Matt decided. They both laughed, and they kissed again, not caring about the tears that they practically wiped on the other’s face in the process. 

 

They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, their worlds colored by each other, and lit up underneath the starry sky.

 

\--

 

**Group chat: Matt's memes are the spiciest**

**Matthew Holt changed his nickname to “MattHUE”.**

**> > MattHUE: hell ye**

**> > Bisexy Lance: what**

**> > Crimson Chin: !!!!!!!!**

**> > Hunky Dory: OH MY GOSH**

**> > Pidgey: wAIT OMFG REALLY???**

**Takashi Shirogane changed his nickname to “Colorful Space Dad”.**

**> > Colorful Space Dad: Heh.**

**> > Bisexy Lance: oHHHH OMG CONGRATS????**

**> > Hunky Dory: IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO IM GONNA CRY AHHH**

**> > Crimson Chin: That's so awesome, you guys.**

**> > MattHUE: Purple is pretty.**

**> > Colorful Space Dad: Hazel is prettier.**

**> > Pidgey: idk what this flirting is about but holy fuck**

**> > Crimson Chin: They're talking about each other's eyes...**

**> > Bisexy Lance: that's gay**

**> > Pidgey: im gonna go tell mom and dad omg**

**> > MattHUE: no no Katie not yet lol**

**> > MattHUE: I wanna tell them**

**> > Pidgey: fair but I'm gonna watch**

**> > Hunky Dory: I know this sounds cheesy, but I'm really happy for you two... I know you both have had rough times, and I'm so glad that you found each other and make each other happy... I'm so excited for you guys.**

**> > Crimson Chin: Damn it Hunk, you beat me to it.**

**> > Colorful Space Dad: That’s really sweet, Hunk... Thank you.**

**> > MattHUE: Yeah, thanks a lot dude. Means a lot <3**

  
Matt grinned as he walked down the hill of the forest, looking back at Shiro who was on the verge of joyful tears. Shiro felt Matt grab his hand, and Matt stopped for a moment on his tiptoes to give his boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek. They walked again through the forest, pointing the flashlight at various plants and flowers, guessing which were yellow, red, or orange. They hadn’t understood it fully until now, but love really had colored their worlds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, this fic has been quite the ride! I'm super happy to finally finish it, though I'm a bit sad about it too lol. 
> 
> It's worthy to note that a good portion of the stargazing scene was heavily influenced by Bakemonogatari HAHA, I love that scene so much and I was planning from the beginning to make them go stargazing so I figured I'd write it in here. Do be sure to check out the song I linked in the summary too, the translation doesn't completely fit the fic, but it's still inspired from that and Bakemonogatari lol!
> 
> Also Voltron season 2 comes out tomorrow and I'm going to scream... EXPECT MORE VOLTRON FICS CAUSE IM GONNA HAVE A LOT MORE MATERIAL TO WORK WITH!!
> 
> I might write a short epilogue chapter to this, but this is the end. Thanks for reading, all <3  
> \----------------------------  
> Thanks for checking this out~! Please feel free to leave feedback! Also if you do any fanart or anything (which I doubt will happen) please send it to me! I will cry for years! Thanks again for reading <3
> 
> Follow me if you like! (Call me Devin or Glace!)  
> Twitter: @glaceyoutaite  
> Tumblr: super-gay-space-prince  
> Youtube: youtube.com/channel/UCQYQ0FdcwxFfeN7Ne-F44VA  
> (I'm a cover artist, so if you're into that check out my YT)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, I've been writing this for weeks since I thought of writing this AU and I can't believe it's finally finished in time for ShiroMatt week! I'm in love with these dorks and I want them to be happy lmao. Sorry if I take a while to update, but I will definitely finish it haha!
> 
> Thanks for checking this out~! Please feel free to leave feedback! Also if you do any fanart or anything (which I doubt will happen) please send it to me! I will cry for years! Thanks again for reading <3
> 
> Follow me if you like! (Call me Devin or Glace!)  
> Twitter: @glaceyoutaite  
> Tumblr: super-gay-space-prince  
> Youtube: youtube.com/channel/UCQYQ0FdcwxFfeN7Ne-F44VA  
> (I'm a cover artist, so if you're into that check out my YT)


End file.
